


i never said i missed you, but i mean it when i say it now

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Canon Compliant, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Loneliness, Prophetic Visions, Protective Kylo Ren, Protectiveness, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Blind, Sad with a Happy Ending, Seer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: I never said I missed you, but you were the sun peaking through grey skies.***Kylo Ren had heard of rumours of a seer—a girl who could see the future and had advised multiple royal courts by the time she was sixteen. He went looking for her when he became Supreme Leader, because he knew that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. At least he was realistic enough to admit that.He found her on a planet of red, with so much iron that saturated the soil it made everything look like it was on fire.





	1. red soil proves successful

 

Rey knew that she was different since the day she could remember things at all. She was born blind, or that’s what Unkar Plutt had told her. Born blind but could see things that other people couldn’t. The first time she had a vision, it was not one of the future, but one of the past. It was something that happened every once and a while. She had a vision from the past, something that would contradict what people told her or confirm it. 

 

She had these especially when she was suspected someone of lying to her. Rey had not, in fact been blinded when she was little, her parents were drunkards though and never paid attention to her. She got sick when she was just a baby, and when they realised that she was blinded they gave her over to a circus owner, Unkar Plutt. He liked to make her tell people’s fortunes and people were oddly freaked out by how correct that they were. 

 

She often felt sad for the people who came to her, they came there to laugh at others to make themselves feel better, and that was the saddest fate of all to Rey. Rey wished that she could make them feel better, even if she knew that they were going to die soon. That didn’t happen though, and one thing led to another where Rey ended up being hired by the Duchess of Mandalore. She personally advised her for five years before another royal court wanted her. She was thirteen at that time. She did this for more kingdoms before finally settling down on a planet where she could live a quiet life. She was waiting for her next to client. 

 

Kylo Ren. 

* * *

  
  


Kylo Ren had heard of rumours of a seer—a girl who could see the future and had advised multiple royal courts by the time she was sixteen. He went looking for her when he became Supreme Leader, because he knew that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. At least he was realistic enough to admit that. 

 

He found her on a planet of red, with so much iron that saturated the soil it made everything look like it was on fire. She was in a room with a bunch of plants scattered everywhere and wreaths of different sorts of flowers. It was extremely dark in the room and at first Kylo thought it was because no one was there, but then he saw her. She knew her way about her room very well, but it was easy to gather that the girl was blind. “I figured that you were coming today.” She said. She smiled and Kylo felt oddly warm, if not a little bit uncomfortable. 

 

“Sorry for the lack of light, there’s a few candles and matches on the table.”  Kylo found the table with a little bit of trouble, his thigh slamming into one of the chairs, he grumbled a little and sat down before finding the matches and candles and shedding some light in the room. Rey sat down at the other side of the table. “You want something from me,” She didn’t seem scared of him, like everyone else was.  “What was it?” 

 

“You can’t tell me that?” 

 

“I want to hear you say it.” She said. “Something tells me you’re not the type of person who usually asks for help.” She was still smiling. Still talking in a warm and cheery tone like she was talking to a friend. It was off putting to Kylo. 

 

“I need your help.” He said. “Your council, specifically. It would be a long term job and it would be well pay—” 

 

“I’ll accept.” She said. “I just ask that I get a room with the proper amenities needed, and some things to make these.” She held up a floral wreath. “Is that okay?” She asked him. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking was going to happen when he asked her. Perhaps more resistance. Especially considering that she was so cheery and not anything that anyone at the First Order was like. He would think that she would be more willing to help people like his mother. But there was something there with her, something that Kylo was pretty sure that he might just be projecting onto her. But there was some loneliness. 

 

“Yes,” He said. “That’s fine. Do you need time to gather your belongings?” 

 

“I already packed my clothes.” She looked over to the couch and when the light flickered Kylo could see a bag in the corner that looked barely full. He wanted to say something but he didn’t. “Are you ready?” She asked. “Because I’m ready when you are.” 

 

“Right.” He said. “I’ll show you to the ship.” Kylo was a little bit thrown off by the fact that this conversation went so well, but he decided not to ruin it. He would do what he could to make sure that he didn’t mess this up. 

 

“I’m Rey,” She told her. “I just realised that I forgot to introduce myself.” 

 

“Kylo,” He said. 

 

“I know,” She told him. “It’s nice to meet you.” Kylo didn’t say anything back, just walked next to here until they got to the drop ship that he had gone on. He realised that he probably should have grabbed her hand, but Rey had a cane that she was tapping against the bridge of the drop ship as she walked up it carefully. She sat in a seat opposite of Kylo with her cane and a bag of her belongings in her hands. They sat in silence as the drop ship closed up and they started going up. 

 

Kylo wished that he knew how to small talk, but he wasn’t really sure that he needed to. Rey was humming absentmindedly to herself as he sat there. He could feel the force coming off her in droves, and he knew that she was more powerful than what she was pretending to be. She was intriguing, to say the least. Kylo would hope to study her more as she worked for him. 


	2. the seer

Rey worked for anyone, no matter what their political leaning was. She didn’t really care about that. She just liked to help people, maybe it was some foolish notion that she had that if she showed that person that she was there for them, they would be happier because of it. That was the one thing about Rey.

 

She always aimed to please, she wanted to be everyone’s friend, and she was happiest when she could make other people happy. 

 

Maybe that’s what made her so good at advising royal courts. She’d never know. Her starting out at the First Order was rough, but Rey took it stride by stride. Getting adjusted to Kylo’s temper was more than difficult, but not because it easily angered and annoyed her, but because it was harder for him to listen when he was angry. 

 

“You know that the reason you hired me was to advise you in battle and political negotiations, so please, Supreme Leader, let me be your advisor. Thank you.” She always ended her sentences like that, and that’s one of the things that Kylo Ren would complain about. 

 

“Why do you keep saying thank you at the end of every sentence? You don’t need to do that.” Rey could smell the thick and musty smell of sweat on him. His breathing was more elevated. He wasn’t as angry as he usually was, because he had been working out. Rey took that as a godsend. 

 

“I’ll try not to do that if it bothers you so much, but like I said, you should still listen to me when I give you advise you because the only way I can do my job effectively is if you listen.” 

 

He was silent for a moment before saying, “Okay,” That was satisfactory to Rey, even though she wasn’t really sure if he was being sincere or not. “Sorry. Tell me you’re suggestion for fuel negotiations again.” 

 

Rey sighed, grateful that she could finally tell him what she needed to tell him. “You need to demand eighty four percent of all fuel from the Outer Rims and Mandalore.” 

 

Kylo nearly coughed, “There’s no way they’d go for that. We don’t need that much fuel anyways.” 

 

“I know.” Rey said. Rey had a vision a night before about this. About the ridiculous amount Kylo would ask for and what he would receive. “You need forty three percent of their fuel and that is what you will get if you demand eighty four.” She was certain that he was giving her a look, but she didn’t care. 

 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

 

“I’ve never had a vision be wrong before.” She said. 

 

“Right.” He headed off and left her in the hallway after that. 

  
  


“You were right,” Was the first thing he said to her when he brought her into a private council in the throne room. His voice echoed and Rey assumed that the throne room was quite large. It seemed like something that would accentuate a ruler’s ego, so it didn’t really surprise her that Kylo had it. 

 

“I know,” Rey smiled. 

 

“I wanted to apologise for not listening to you more. I know that I can be um—difficult. So I wanted to tell you I’m sorry and I’ll try to listen more.” He was probably thinking there was going to be more dramatics between two of them but all Rey said was. 

 

“Cool, is that it?” 

 

“Yes,” He said, “for now.” Rey nodded and she left the throne room much like in the fashion that Kylo had left the hallway she was in earlier that day. Rey had her cane out. She was still trying to find her way around without walking into things or people and she was starting to get the hang of it, but on a ship this big she still had to get her bearings. 

 

She could hear someone falling into step with her. “If the Supreme Leader told you to come escort me to my room, I can find my way eventually.” She said to nobody in particular. 

 

“That’s all well and good,” A woman said. Her voice was being filtered through some sort of robotic mask, and Rey could tell it too. “But we have yet to set up tactile markers for you so I would like to see you to your chambers of my own accord.” She could feel the woman put her fingers on the base of her elbow, but not grab it rudely, just to sort of guide her. 

 

“What’s your name?” Rey asked her. 

 

“General Phasma.” The woman answered. She sounded terse and Rey gathered that she probably wasn’t thinking there was going to be much more smalltalk out of her, so she tried her best to not babble as the two of them went back to her room. Rey did ask her a few things about the ship though, and how long she had been there, and when they got to her door Rey asked her the thing that General Phasma probably didn’t think that she was going to hear. 

 

“General Phasma,” Rey said, “would you like to be my friend?” There was silence for a really long time and Rey smiled. Finally she held out her hand, and she stood there for another second, hearing Phasma’s breathing through her suit. Phasma shook her hand. 

 

“Sure, kid. I’ll be your friend.” Rey smiled as her hand dropped to her side and Phasma said that she had to leave. Rey went back into her room. She would meditate until morning, or until Kylo needed something else from her  again.

  
  


* * *

 

Back at the Resistance things weren't going so great. They got new intel that the Supreme Leader had hired new staff. Leia heard about a new personal advisor. A renowned seer that was strong with the Force.

 

When Luke was still there he'd told her Seers were extremely rare people. Something told her this could be a dangerous advantage in our son's favor.


	3. personal

Rey was innocent. That much was clear when Kylo hired her, but even more so when he saw her sitting amongst a bunch of flowers in her room. He stopped by to tell her that he needed her for a meeting. He probably should have just gotten Phasma to escort her. He really shouldn’t have been talking to her, he wasn’t good at that. He knocked on her door and it slid open. She was still absent mindedly working on flower crowns when he cleared his throat and she said, “Yeah I know you’re there.” 

“Is that the right way to talk to your Supreme Leader?” 

“I hate to tell you this, but you’re not scary.” 

“Get up.” She did, setting the flower crown she was working on down gently. She shuffled around a little bit, grabbing her cane from her nightstand and going out into the corridor to follow Kylo. They walked a little bit before Rey started to talk again. “You know, I don’t have any idea where I’m going. I’ve only been around this ship a little bit with Phasma and you haven’t put any tactile markers down, and well, I think you might forget I’m still blind — anyways my point is unless you want me to die from falling down stairs or something it’d be nice if you could help me until I get lay of the ship.” 

“Right,” That was a fair thing to criticise him on. Kylo felt stupid for a second for not actually helping her. “Sorry.” Rey smiled when he put his hand on the back of her arm and started guiding her properly. Occasionally telling her when to step down or turn a corner. Other than that the only sound between them was the tap of her cane against the floor. 

“So, can you tell me what this meeting is about?” 

“I thought you could see into the future,” 

“You know, I could pretend that that wasn’t stupid but it was.” 

 

“What?” Kylo gritted his teeth together, but proceeded to fill her in on the information that she needed. The meeting went better than he thought it was going to go, with Rey every once and a while interjecting when she needed something to go a separate way, but he was pretty sure that she was the thing that got them two more allies that they could count on in the coming months. Kylo walked Rey back to her chambers. 

 

They were silent again, and Kylo just found himself thinking about how bad he was at talking to other people. He just looked down at Rey, and wondered why she hadn’t quit yet. If Kylo was being honest, sometimes he wished he could quit being himself some times. “You know, I don’t quit when I’ve only been around three weeks.” 

 

“How did you—?” 

 

“Your thoughts are loud. I’ve learned to pick up on them so I can do my job to the best of my ability.” Her voice was always so happy sounding when she said things, and Kylo wondered how she could even be in a good mood around him. He really was an asshole, though he didn’t mean to be all the time.  “I don’t think you’re really bad either, trust me when I say that I’ve worked for much, much worse people than you.” 

* * *

 

“How do we know just how good this advisor of his is?” Poe asked. “And how long he’ll stay there? Kylo’s staff drops like flies do to his temper.” Leia winced at that, but she knew that that was true. Something in her gut was telling her otherwise though. This personal advisor could turn out to be dangerous, if they were good at their job. And the rumours from Mandalore made it seem that way. Poe would say that they were just rumours though and that Leia needed to calm down. 

 

Finn said the same thing. 

 

“I need to be careful about our next moves,” Leia said, “so for now we’re going to watch what the Order does and not attack. We have to make sure that we plan everything out to make sure that we don’t waste any more lives than we have, okay?” 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Poe said. She could tell that he didn’t like any answer that wasn’t ‘get in an X-wing and blow shit up’ but he would get over it. 

 

“I’ll be planning a reconnaissance mission later. Get the Tico Sisters and Finn in here.” 

 

“And me?” 

 

“You’re not on this mission.” 

 

“But—” 

 

“Dameron, do as you’re told.” 

* * *

  
  
  


“Really?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Really.” 

 

“I guess I should take that as a compliment.” The both of them laughed uneasily and Kylo felt his nerves ease a little as they turned the corner. 

 

“I’m personally grateful for that opportunity that you’ve given me, even if you have been a bit mean to me since I’ve gotten here.” Kylo bit his lip, feeling a bit of guilt creep back into his bones. 

 

“It’s nothing personal,” He told her, “I’m just dumb like that sometimes.” 

 

“I don’t know if I should agree with that statement or not.” Rey said. “I think I’m going to agree with that statement. You are dumb sometimes.” 

 

“You have a lot of nerve, talking to me like that.” 

 

“I’m only being honest.” Rey shrugged. “Would you want a personal advisor that lied to you, like that guy who sounds obnoxiously ginger.” 

 

“You mean my General?” 

 

“Yeah, what’s his name? Huggies? I can never remember.” 

 

“Hux,” Kylo was actually laughing now. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed, or how he felt about the fact that he was doing it now. “You know, you’re actually pretty funny.” Rey beamed at that and told him that she took that as a great compliment before they got to her door. 

 

“Do you need me any more today?” She asked.

 

“No,” He said, “I’ll have food sent to your chambers if you wish to dine here.” She nodded and he felt tempted to ask her if she wanted to have dinner with him, but thought better of it. “Thank you, Rey.” He told her. He left quickly after that. 


	4. a wreath and some advice

Kylo hated talking to people, he was painfully awkward, or at least he was in his head. That’s why he never got too close to Rey at first. But now, he thought that maybe he would be forced to talk to her more. She was in her room again, making more flower crowns, but this time Phasma was in there. “I’ll come back later,” He said. Rey looked up in his general vicinity. 

 

“I can go,” Phasma said. She stood up stiffly and left before Kylo could say anything. Rey smiled at him. 

 

“Is there anything that you want?” She asked. Kylo wished that he didn’t blank on everything, but that didn’t happen. She was still waiting for an answer, he wasn’t really sure what to say, there was nothing going on in a moment. 

 

“Can we talk?” He asked. Rey nodded, and motioned for him to come sit down next to her. He sat down, the door closing behind him. 

 

“What do you want to talk about?”

 

“I um,” He must be tired because it was getting kind of hard to think. 

 

“You’re not sure,” She said. He went to open his mouth, but she was right. He forgot. “Hmm, well I guess I can come up with something. You’re stressed, the tension you’re carrying in your shoulders is causing you to lose sleep. You should drink some tea or something. Not get so angry.” 

 

“You make it sound so easy,” Kylo said, “it really isn’t that easy.” 

 

“I don’t think that you understand,” Rey said, “what I mean. I know that controlling anger can be hard and I’m not saying that doing these things are going to magically cure you of trying to control them. I just mean that if you incorporate some sort of stress reliever into your life you might get positive outcomes. Perhaps less tension, and being able sleep longer.” 

 

“Maybe you’re right.” 

 

“I am,” She said nonchalantly. Rey’s face turned away from him. “At least you admit it, this time. That’s a step in the right direction.” Usually if someone talked that way to him, he would’ve gotten pissed. But something about Rey calmed him down. He actually sort of smirked, not that he would’ve known. 

 

“So,” Rey said, “what do you do to relieve stress right now?” He blinked. “Nothing?” 

 

“Nothing,” Kylo agreed. Kylo knew that that was probably a bad thing to say, but it was true. He had never really thought of relieving stress before, and if he had, he didn’t really deserve it that much, did he? Rey was silent for a minute before saying something again. 

 

“I’m not sure that I should ask you this, I know the answer, but when you were little, did you use something to calm you down?” 

 

“Yes,” Kylo said cautiously, it was clear that he didn’t want to elaborate and Rey didn’t really make him. She already knew about the times his mother would sing to him and he would fall asleep, feeling safe for a few quick seconds in his life. 

 

“Perhaps you could do that thing again, or use something to replicate it. I always find that home decor and incense always make me feel better too. And before you say, but you’re blind, I can still feel things and I’m pretty sure I know when things look nice.” 

 

“I don’t know, I’ve always found that stuff to not be necessary,” 

 

“Kylo Ren.” Rey’s voice got really stern. 

 

“What-?” 

 

“-Anything that makes you happy is necessary no matter how big or small it is, and you can fight me on that.” Kylo snickered when she said that. She got so intense, and Kylo had never seen that before. Rey turned away from him, obviously irritated, winding up the flowers that she used for crowns again. But this time the thing she was making was bigger than a crown. “You know for a person that can see, you’re pretty bad at seeing that you deserve happiness and to take care of your mental health.” 

 

“That’s quite the statement.” Kylo squirmed a little. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. No one had really outright told him that, no one had really cared enough to tell him that. 

 

“I’m right though, and you know that too.” 

 

“Maybe you are.” 

 

“I am.” 

 

“Maybe,” Her fingers were nimble, she knew how to work. Kylo wondered where she had learned to do those things. 

 

“I am. Say it.” 

 

“You’re really not going to let this go, are you?” 

 

“I really am not, because I am right, and you’re going to admit it.” Kylo blinked, her face was stern. 

 

“Wow.” He sighed. Rey was making a wreath of red and black flowers, and it was a beautiful sight to behold. “Fine, you’re right. I admit it. My brain is stupid and I just need to find a way to relax and try to better my mental health.” 

 

“Good,” Kylo saw Rey’s stern face turn into a smile and his day got better after that. “Now you just got to do it. Saying is the first step, doing is the next.” 

 

“You make it seem so easy.” 

 

“It’s not. The steps sound simple when you say them but they’re harder to do and act out. I get that. That’s why you break those steps down into the simplest, smallest tasks that you can get at one day at a time.” That did make sense. Rey stopped making the wreath. She was done, handing it to Kylo. “Here, take that.” 

 

“I don’t—” 

 

“Kylo.” Rey warned. Kylo took it. 

 

“Fine.” He looked down at the wreath that she had made him. He never really knew how to take gifts, even if he was very grateful for what he got. Now that he looked back on it, he cringed at himself for not telling Rey that he loved the wreath that she gave him. “Can I ask you a question?” 

 

“You already asked me one, but okay?” 

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “What do you do to calm down?” 

 

“I talk to people,” Rey said, “and I make these. They’re harder than they look though,” 

 

“I’m not much for talking, though.” 

 

“You can talk to me,” Rey told him, “I won’t judge.” Kylo looked down at the wreath again. 

 

“Maybe I will,” Kylo said, “I uh, have to go now.” 


	5. Reasoning

 

    Rey was a person of habits. She always had been and she always would be. Making wreaths and floral crowns was the thing that she did to get rid of her restlessness. That was the first thing that Captain Phasma seemed to notice. She had knocked on Rey's door after a day that had left her bored and with nothing else to do. It turned out that their seer was as bored as she was. She smiled when Phasma came into the room. "Ah, Captain. How are you doing today?" Phasma was going to ask the girl how she knew that it was her, but then she remembered that the girl could see the future. 

 

    "I'm okay," She said, "you look bored." 

 

    "Terribly," Rey told her, "but that's fine. I'm used to being bored."

 

    "I can take you for a walk, if you'd like." Rey shot up almost immediately when Phasma had suggested that to her. 

 

    "That would be tremendous," Phasma put her arm under Rey's, and the two of them set off around a lesser frequented part of the Finalizer. Rey chattered away and Phasma listened, she wasn't very

much accustomed to being sociable, and who could blame her. She was a Stormtrooper after all. Rey didn't seem to mind that all Phasma really contributed to the conversation was a few yeses or nos and occasional sentences that would keep the conversation going. She listened to Rey talk about a lot of various things and how Kylo was frustrating to be around sometimes but she really thought that he was a good person despite all of that. Phasma couldn't believe how naive this girl was, it was almost hilarious. But Phasma tried not to put any doubt in her mind that her suspicions were correct. When Rey started to get tired, she took her back to her room. Kylo Ren was waiting for her. 

* * *

 

 

    "Where were you?" He asked. 

 

    "She was bored, I was taking her for a walk. Letting her stretch her legs." Phasma told him. 

 

    "I need her here, where I can readily talk to her if I need to. She is my advisor after all." 

 

    "My mistake, sir." Phasma's voice sounded frigid through the mask. She bid Rey goodbye and she stood there, knowing that Kylo was brooding next to her for no reason. 

 

    "What do you want?" She asked. 

 

    "Can't I want just to talk?" He asked her. 

 

    "Yes, you can. But judging by how rude you were, I was assuming it was some sort of important business." Kylo paused and then started walking away from her. If Rey could roll her eyes into a different dimension, she would at this point in time. "Whatever, Ren. I just want you to know that you're acting like a child right now." 

 

    He whirled around and came back at her, Rey could see his intentions, he was going to push her against the wall. She didn't let that happen. The force stopped his arm, and Rey spoke calmly. "I don't know what's angering you right now but I would take this time to reevaluate your life choices and know that if you so much as try to lay a hand on me again I am leaving." He seemed to breathe in and out, his heartrate regulating enough to where Rey trusted letting him go. "What do you want to talk about now?"  He took a minute to calm himself down more before he started to talk. 

 

    "This isn't about anything political, you just told me that I should find some way to relax more."     

 

    "And you need help." Rey said. 

 

    "I was going to ask you to dinner," He said, "I guess that I sort of screwed that up. Didn't I?" 

 

    "No," Rey said, "you didn't. All is forgiven. I would love to have dinner with you later." He was silent for a moment and Rey assumed that maybe he was nodding. 

 

    "Um, okay. Yeah. In about an hour, it'll be done." 

 

    "Great," Rey told him. "If you don't mind, I would like a little time to nap first." 

 

    "Right," Kylo said. "I'll come back in an hour." Kylo and Rey parted ways as she went back into her room to lay down. She was looking forward to dinner later that night. 

* * *

 

      When Kylo came back for Rey, she was ready. She was smiling and exuding this energy that was just peaceful. He really liked that. He knew to grab her hand to help lead her that time. He would be

better. After all, Rey was probably the nicest person on the Finalizer and she didn't deserve half of the shit that he had given her. Maybe this would help in easing his mind as to how he had been treating her lately. He was also sort of excited about it too. He'd never really had the chance to just be with someone else and talk. He wanted to do that now and Rey seemed more than up to the task. 

 

    "It smells great," Rey said as they got to the personal dining hall that Kylo had as the Supreme Leader. He lead her to her seat as a droid set out her dinner for her. It seemed that she knew exactly where everything was and waited until he was served too before she started eating. She took a tentative bite and then started to eat more when he started eating too. "So," She asked, "anything interesting going on right now?" 

 

    "Not much." He told her. "Just financials and not much else." 

 

    "Right," Rey said, "those are never fun." 

 

    "Yeah," There was an awkward silence before Kylo tried to cure by talking. 

 

    "Anything interesting with you?" 

 

    "Not really," Rey said. "Just getting the lay of the land. Finding out how to get around the ship." 

 

    "I get that." More silence. Rey decided that she would try to talk a little more. 

 

    "You know when I was little, I was told that I would never really be of use to anyone. Which looking back on it, I find funny now." She paused to eat a little more. "But, I believed it. I believed that although I had these visions, I was just crazy. I thought I was going to die. But I started seeing someone so real that I knew that my power wasn't fake, it just wasn't honed well enough to do what I needed to do." 

 

    "Who did you see?" 

 

    "A boy," She said, "he had dark hair and big brown eyes and he was really alone." There was silence at the table. "He was angry too, and I really related to that because I was angry. Angry at being treated in such a way and wondering when I would get out of the situation that I was in," 

 

    "Really?" 

 

    "Yeah," Rey said, "and it wasn't just a one time deal either. I kept seeing this boy in my dreams, dispersed throughout other visions, growing up. Not always making the right decision but trying to do his best to do what was right and I really admired him about that. Even if he did think he was a monster at the end of that day. The man her grew up into isn't perfect, but he obviously isn't the worse person in the galaxy." She ate more of her food. "And he needs to stop thinking that he is if he wants to be a better leader," Kylo was silent as they kept eating their food. When they were done he asked the question, 

   

"Why do you keep being so nice to me?"


End file.
